


Sad and Angry

by TheVeganAuthor



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Blood, Bottom Frank Iero, CG/L, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Dom Gerard Way, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Smut, Sub Frank Iero, Teen Frank Iero, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVeganAuthor/pseuds/TheVeganAuthor
Summary: Gerard and Frank were supposed to spend the entire week together but things get off to a rocky start.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've probably forgot some tags. Sorry.

Author ActionsToday was supposed to be the beginning of an amazing week with his Daddy. Frank was supposed to spend an entire week at his Daddy’s. They both had a week off. Frank worked till noon on Saturday then he would go straight to Gee’s from the record store he worked for. He wouldn’t have to leave his Daddy until next Saturday morning to go to work. They didn’t have to leave Gerard’s house unless they wanted to. Frank could be as little as he wanted as much as he wanted.

The thing Frank was most excited for though was the fact that him and his Daddy were going to be able to have sex as much as they wanted. It had been only a month since Frank lost his virginity. Things had been so busy since then, They’ve only gotten to have sex twice. Him and Gee had talked about trying bondage for the first time this week. 

Now he wasn’t sure if any of that was going to happen. Work had been hell. His boss was on his case all morning. His anxiety was off the charts. He couldn’t sit still and constantly felt light headed and had a stomach ache. The worst part was that he didn’t know why he was upset. There was nothing to be worried about. Somehow in the chaos of work he had fallen off a chair and hit his arm on the way down. It was overall a very shitty day and it wasn’t even one o’clock but at least he was going to see his Daddy. So, things have to get better, right?

Wrong. When he got to his Daddy’s he was in a borderline little space and needed his Daddy. The problem was his Daddy was nowhere to be seen. After a few minutes Frank found Gee in his office on the phone. Gerard pulled the phone away from his ear and told Frank to go sit in the living room and wait for him.

He didn’t usually mind waiting but right now he wasn’t in the mood. This was supposed to be him and his Daddy’s time. Someone had the audacity to interrupt him and his Daddy. The decision had been made that when Gerard came out he was getting a piece of Frank’s mind.

Eventually Gerard came out of his office.

”Hi baby boy. Daddy’s so sorry but he has to go into the office for a little bit. Someone messed up on faxing a document last night and it’s need to be resent by three today. The only other person that can access the files they need is out of town until monday. I promise to be back as soon as possible and bring ice cream. I’m sorry Frankie. I know you were looking forward to this but we still have the rest of the week together. At the absolute most I’ll be gone two hours.”

Gee planted a kiss to Frank’s check. Said Bye and I love you. Then, just like that Frank was completely alone, sad, little, and angry. The little didn’t even get to tell Gee what was wrong before he was out the door. At first he had been mad at the person for calling his Daddy but now he was mad at Gee for leaving him alone. 

He made the decision to just try to nap while Gee was gone. By the time his Daddy was back hopefully he would be feeling better. 

****************************************************************

It didn’t take him more than a few minutes to fall asleep. Sadly, the nap just seemed to make everything worse. He was only asleep for half an hour. So, he still had up to another hour and a half without Daddy. His stomach and head hurt a lot more now. Littlespace was now getting closer to babyspace. 

Somewhere in the back of Frank’s mind was a voice telling him to try not to slip further into headspace but he was too upset to listen to it. Everything was getting overwhelming. He needed his Daddy. 

In such a small headspace he couldn’t comprehend the reason he felt like this was because he was having a panic attack. All he knew was that he felt trapped, lightheaded, shaky, out of breath, and like he was about to puke. 

It was like his body was moving but his head was still frozen in place. The next thing he comprehended was being in the kitchen filling a glass with water. As he tried to take a drink from it he spilled water down his front and onto the kitchen floor.

That was the last straw to make him fully breakdown. The glass slid from his hand while he fell to the floor not being able to support his own weight anymore. The sound of glass shattering made him let out a silent scream. Tears were streaking his face. As he hit the floor, he felt light pinpricks on his arm. Looking at the ground around him, he realized blood was starting to mix with the water. 

Thought’s started to fog his mind. He started to realize what a horrible sub, boyfriend, and little he was. He couldn’t even take care of himself for a few hours while his Daddy worked. In such a short amount of time he even managed to break something of Gerard’s and couldn’t clean the mess up. Why would Gee want someone who is such a mess? He laid his head on the cold hardwood floors and let the sobs wreck his body and mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard comes home and comforts Frank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for the long break between chapters. I've had some personal things I needed to take care of before starting to write again. Thanks for sticking around though.

It turned out that Gerard truly wasn’t needed at work. The “problem” was that a new employee just didn’t understand what they were looking at. He was at the office maybe ten minutes. 

On the way home he stopped and got ice cream like he promised Frankie. Gee ordered his baby his favorite flavor, cake batter, and got himself coffee flavored. 

As Gerard pulled into his driveway the annoying electronic beat that was his ringtone started to go off. With a quick glance at the screen he read it was Mikey calling. It took him almost fifteen minutes to get MIkey off the phone. He called to see when he could come over this week. It was settled that Mikey could join his brother and his brother's boyfriend for dinner Thursday.

Gee had only been gone a little over an hour as he walked into the living room. The soft sobs could be immediately heard. As he turned to walk in the direction of the noise, he saw a puddle of water sitting in the kitchen doorway. 

Gerard walked into the kitchen and almost dropped to the floor at the sight in front of him. Seeing Frank made him feel sick to his stomach. His eyes quickly landed on the slight pink tint to some of the water he was laying in. It was when Gee saw Frankie’s face he realized how bad things really were. The little’s eyes were closed, snot was running down over his lips and chin, cheeks tear stained, mouth slightly gaping but obviously not taking any air in. Noticing that Frank hadn’t realized he was home, Gee knew he had to make his presence known without scaring Frankie even more. 

“Frankie, Baby. Daddy's here know. You’re okay. Can you tell me where you hurt?” 

The little opened his mouth a little wider at the words and looked like he was about to scream but the noise just wouldn’t come out. Daddy needed Frank to take a breath but mentioning breathing to him would just make the panic worse. It always did. This wasn't the first time Gerard had been with Frank when he had a panic attack. It actually happened four times before today. Usually the medicine Frankie took helped prevent this but sometimes it just happened and Frank couldn’t control it. It’s never been this bad before though. But it also never happened when Frank was alone in littlespace.

Frankie let out a shaky breath and started to sob heavier again. Hearing Frank breath pulled some of Gerard’s own panic from his head. As long as his baby kept breathing, Gee knew everything was going to be fine. He just needed to calm Frank down and figure out where he’s hurt.

“Can you tell me what happened?” Gerard crouched down and gently started to touch the smaller man's leg. Frank didn’t jump at being touched. That was always a good sign. 

“I...I drop a cup an...and didn’t clean it up. Now Daddy's mad.”

Gee moved his hand from Frank’s leg to hold the little’s hand that wasn’t in water. “Baby boy, Daddy isn’t mad. You aren’t in trouble. I know it was an accident. Can I hold you? You can say no if you want, You won’t hurt my feelings. I’m just trying to make sure you’re alright.”

Frank started making grabby hands towards Gee. Daddy gently put his hands under Franks underarms and pulled him off the floor, into his arms. He caught a glimpse at the little’s arm. There were a few cuts but nothing that looked too extreme. Gerard wanted to take Frank to the bathroom and clean him up. 

“Can I carry you to the bathroom?”

“Please Daddy.” Frank mumbled into Gees shoulder. 

He gently sat Frank on the floor while he stood up. After standing, Gerard put a hand under his butt and his other hand on his side. Frank’s hands dug into his back clinging to him like a monkey. The youngers sobs slowly started to become just sniffles. Gerard used to not be able to carry Frank like this but the longer him and Frank are together the easier it's getting. 

“Is Dada gonna give me a bath?” 

“If baby wants to take a bath. Then we can go sit in bed and eat ice cream Frankie. I’m gonna have you sit on the counter while I get the bath ready.” Gerard said as he stepped into the bathroom attached to his bedroom.

As Gee set him down Frank gripped the edge of the counter. His mind was finally starting to come back to him. He knew the bath would help him relax more too. Gerard’s voice interrupted his thoughts. 

“Can we get you undressed?” Frank shook his head as Gerard gripped at the hem of the wet t-shirt. 

“Arms up babe” He pulled the shirt off. 

“I need you to stand up while I take your pants off” Frankie gently scooted off the counter to let Gee get his pants.

After he was completely undressed Daddy helped him step into and sit in the bath. The water was nice and warm, but it was still missing something.

“Dada, Can baby have color water?”

Gee chuckled at how cute Frank was. He immediately knew what the little was asking for. Frankie wanted a bath bomb to be put in the water.  
“Of course, what color baby?” Gerard asked. 

“Blue please”

Gerard grabbed a light blue sparkly bath bomb from the bucket on the shelf. 

“So pretty.” Frank mumbled under his breath. 

“Ok Frankie, Can Daddy look at your arm? I promise I won’t do anything accept look”

The little looked sad at the mention of his arm but still shook his head yes. Gerard gently held Franks arm in place so he could look. Scabs had already started to form and it didn’t look like there was any glass left on his skin. 

“It’s just a few cuts you’ll be ok. Can Daddy wipe them off with a wet washcloth?”

“Ok Daddy, but do it quick and be gentle.” 

Gerard wet a washcloth in the bath and wiped it off. “You’ve been so good baby. Do you want me to feed you your ice cream in the tub? Then we can wash you off and get out of there.”

Frank immediately perked up at the mention of ice cream. “Yes please Dada.”

Gerard walked out to the kitchen and grabbed Franks ice cream and spoon off the counter. He would clean up the broken glass and water later. 

As soon as he was back in the bathroom, Frank started making grabby hands for the ice cream.  
“Daddy will feed you.” Gerard said as he sat on the edge of the bath. He slowly started to feed the bright blue ice cream to the little. After a few bites he sat the container down.

“Lets wipe your face off babe” Gee took the washcloth from earlier and wiped dry snot and tears from the baby's face. Frank was doing extremely well for a little who just had an anxiety attack. He dropped the washcloth and resumed feeding him until all the ice cream was gone. 

“You're such an amazing baby boy. All the ice creams gone. Let's get you cleaned up. Do you want me to wash you or do you want to do it yourself?” 

“Daddy can do it. Then I want Max and Ruby.” Frank said

Gerard poured the apple scented body wash they had onto a clean washcloth and gently scrubbed the smaller man down. 

“All done babe. I’m gonna get you out of the tub and dry you off now.”  
Frank let Gerard pick him up and have him stand on the bath mat. Gee quickly dried the little off. 

“I don’t want to wear clothes Daddy. Not gonna wear clothes.” Frank announced. 

“Babe, you have to at least wear a shirt.” Gee said sternly as he carried Frank back into the bedroom and sat him on the bed. 

The younger man sighed when his Daddy pulled a much too big shirt over his head. The shirt had lightning mcqueen on it and covered Franks bum. 

“There baby, that's better. You get settled under the blankets and I’ll put Max and Ruby on the tv.”

As soon as the show was on and Frank was settled, Gerard realized Frank wasn’t going to be awake much longer. His eyes were already barely open. Gee switched the lights off and climbed under the covers. Soon enough they were both asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed please leave kudos or a comment. I'm open for reguests for other stories.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry about the long break between chapters. Thanks for sticking through though. Hope you enjoy!

Gerard started to stir as he felt gentle movement next to him. It took a second for him to recognize the feeling was from Frank rolling over. The memories of the days earlier events started to drift back to the forefront of his mind. 

“Hey babe, you finally waking up?” Frankie said breaking Gee’s train of thought. 

“Yeah, what time is it? How are you feeling baby boy?” The older man spoke groggily. 

“Quarter after five and I’m doing ok. I’ve been up for almost an hour now. I woke up out of headspace and I honestly don’t want to go back in it tonight.” He answered as he sat up facing the headboard. 

Gee reached up and cupped Frankie’s cheek. He lovingly petted the younger man's face as he spoke. 

“What happened earlier? You didn’t seem upset when I left.”

“Not sure. Probably just a bad day. Everything just slowly got more and more overwhelming until I suddenly just couldn’t function anymore. But I’m feeling better, well mostly at least. Now I’m just starving.”

“Well I think we can fix that. How about you order a pizza from Jack’s while I go take a quick shower. Then we can sit on the couch, eat pizza, and watch The Office.” Gerard said before placing a gentle kiss on Frank’s cheek and heading off to shower.

…..

Next thing they knew they were both sat on the couch eating cheese pizza and discussing Fuck, Marry, Kill with office characters. Frank’s decision was Fuck Michael, Marry Jim, and kill Dwight. 

After they finished eating, They cuddled and kept watching tv. Frankie was in Gee’s lap with the older man's arms around his waist. 

Over the last few minutes Frank’s mind had started wandering to less than family friendly places. He pictured what other activities him and Gee could partake in while in this position. 

In the particular scenario he was thinking about right now, Gerard’s cock was stuffing his needy little hole. Frankie was bouncing up and down as the older man whispered dirty things into his ear. Gee spilt his hot load into him while he came hands free all over the floor . At that thought Frank let out an obscene whine. 

“Are you ok?” Gerard said not realising what actually had his boyfriend whining. 

Frank switched positions so he was straddling Gee. The new position had his cock sitting hard and prominent against both their stomachs. The elder felt Frank's pretty little clothed cock and saw how red his deep blush was. Gerard suddenly realised why Frankie had been squirming in his lap and whined. 

"Is this what's got you so flustered? Do you want me to touch your cock Frankie?" Gee said as he lightly skimmed the back of his hand over the covered member. 

Frank let out a soft moan at being touched for the first time today. Hearing Frank make such obscene noises had Gee's dick hardening in his black sweatpants. The younger started to absentmindedly grind down onto Gerard's stomach.

"Please Gerard. Got me so hard it hurts. Just being near you has me so hard. Want to feel you touch me." Frank mowled. 

Gerard leaned in and slotted their mouths together. Neither of them tried to take control of the kiss. They just got to enjoy each other's mouths. Frank pulled away, Gerard pulled his shirt off him. 

He finally got to see the younger man's cock. It was rock hard and flushed pink. A drop of precum was running down his shaft. Gerard took his thumb and spread the drop over Frankie's shaft. 

Frank let out a loud moan as Gerard finally gave him what he wanted. Gee wrapped his hand around the member and slowly stroked him. 

Soon Frank was begging for Gerard to go faster and saying he was close. Gerard gave Frank what he wanted. A few seconds later cum was spilling onto the older man's hand. 

As soon as Frank could think straight again, he was sloppily jerking Gerard off. It only took a few minutes before Gee was trying to hold back a moan as he came. 

They sat on the couch basking in the afterglow until Frank spoke.

"hmm, I'm starting to get tired. Let's go wipe down and go to bed." Frank said while pulling Gee up off the couch and towards the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading. Please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed. I would truly appreciate it if you would check out my Instagram. Hope everyone's quarantine is going good.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed. I said this would be up Friday but doesn't everybody know that when a writer says a day they mean two days after that. Sorry. Does anyone have any kinks they want to see Gerard and Frank try in this series? I'm also open to suggestions for different one-shots or series? Okay last question, Should I start an Instagram to keep everyone updated on my works? I hope you enjoyed. Have a good day!


End file.
